Cafuné
by Furaa
Summary: Karena aku ingin memasangkannya di lehermu. Sehingga aku bisa menyelipkan jemari pada rambutmu dan membelainya/ NagiKae fic/ Untuk meramaikan #ValentineFI2020


Seperti Valentine di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Kayano pasti memberi Nagisa cokelat buatannya sendiri. Hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi wajib yang dimulai saat mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3E didikan Koro-_sensei_. Oleh karena itu, hari ini Nagisa Shiota dan Kayano Kaede akan menghabiskan sisa hari _valentine_ bersama.

"Sebentar ya."

Tahun ini tempat yang dipilih keduanya untuk menghabiskan hari _valentine_ adalah kediaman Kayano.

Pintu apartemen dibuka menampilkan gadis dengan nama panggung Haruna Mase. Ia memberi perintah pada teman yang sedang menunggu di pintu masuk "Masuk Nagisa-_kun_."

Walau tiap tahun mereka menghabiskan waktu _valentine_ bersama, bukan berarti status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMP dan 7 tahun setelah lulus dari kelas pembunuhan keduanya masih menyandang status yang sama, yaitu teman.

Mungkin beberapa orang boleh mengatakan "Wah… Kayano-_chan_ kena _friend _zone." Tapi bagi Kayano apalah arti sebuah status?

Ia bisa memaklumi bahwa pria yang sekarang sedang duduk di meja makan apartemen miliknya memiliki tingkat ketidakpekaan yang melebihi batas normal. Jadi, ia tak berharap banyak Nagisa bisa melakukan _ini itu_ akan hubungan keduanya. Lagipula bagi seorang Kayano Kaede, asal ia tahu tak ada perempuan lain di hati Nagisa itu sudah cukup kok.

Walau terlihat tenang dan diam, gadis pencinta pudding tersebut suka diam-diam bertanya pada beberapa sahabat Nagisa seperti Karma Akabane atau Sugino Tomohito. "Nagisa pernah curhat suka soal wanita lain _gak_?" merupakan salah satu pertanyaanya. Tentu saja Setan Merah kelas 3E—Karma Akabane—yang terkenal akan kejahilannya tak menjawab, ia malah menggoda Kayano dan Nagisa, kalau Sugino sih, hanya bisa memberi jawab "Seingatku dia itu gak pernah curhat soal cewek."

Memang jawaban dari kedua sahabat Nagisa tidak memuaskan, tapi Kayano bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya selama 7 kali Valentine setelah 7 tahun mereka lulus dari kelas 3E, Nagisa tak pernah menolak saat Kayano mengajak "Ketemuan yuk?" di hari _valentine_.

Logikanya, jika ada perempuan lain di hati Nagisa tentu saja pria yang berprofesi guru itu akan menolak bertemu dengan Kayano. Namun nyatanya tidak. Bahkan pria yang kini menjadi pelabuhan hati Kayano sedang menopang dagu sambil menatapnya dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya membuat pembuluh darah dipipi Kayano mengalir deras menimbulkan efek rona merah.

Di Jepang sendiri sudah biasa seorang wanita menyatakan perasaanya duluan ke pria, namun hal tersebut enggan Kayano lakukan. Alasannya karena ia tak ingin menjadi penghalang Nagisa.

Sedari SMP, pria _bluntte_ yang memilki bakat alamiah sebagai pembunuh nomor 1 kelas 3E itu selalu menampakkan mata yang fokus akan targetnya. Dulu waktu SMP ia selalu fokus kepada guru yang berstatus target pembunuhan—Koro-_sensei_— atau setelah lulus, ia fokus akan cita-citanya menjadi guru.

Ia tak pernah menampakkan mata yang fokus pada Kayano Kaede. Karena Kayano Kaede bukan targetnya, bukan fokusnya.

Eh, atau pernah ya? Sewaktu insiden Kayno mengeluarkan tentakelnya dan nyaris membunuh Koro-_sensei_, Nagisa menatapnya fokus sebelum mencium—

Hentikan! Kayano rasa mukanya sudah bagai kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Santai saja Kayano-_chan._" Nagisa berujar membuat lamunan _tidak-tidak_nya buyar.

Jujur, hari ini ia gugup. Entah kenapa kalau berbicara soal tatapan, sedari tadi netra biru Nagisa fokus menatap tiap gerak gerik tindakannya. Membuat tangannya yang sedang mengisi meja makan dengan beberapa hidangan sedikit gemetar.

Namun ia tentu saja tak akan mendapat julukan _Haruna Mase si Aktris Berbakat_ jika ia tak bisa menampilkan senyum dan tawa seolah berkata _aku tak apa_ didepan Nagisa.

Butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit sampai akhirnya semua hidangan yang Kayano buat sudah tersedia di meja makan, artinya mereka berdua tinggal menikmati santap dan berbincang santai seperti biasanya. Namun Kayano rasa ia tak bisa menikmati makan dalam keadaan gugup, sehingga dirinya butuh waktu sebentar menenangkan diri.

"Sebentar Nagisa-_kun_. Aku perlu ke belakang dulu."

Seperti Nagisa, 7 tahun setelah lulus bukan berarti sifat ketidakpekaanya hilang. Kayano pun juga sama, 7 tahun sudah berlalu bukan berarti ia tak akan gugup jika berada didepan Nagisa.

* * *

**Cafuné**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

**Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk meramaikan event #ValentineFI2020**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali untuk asupan semata.**

**Warn : Maybe OOC, typos, dan kekurangan lainnya. So, don't like don't read.**

* * *

"Seperti biasa. Ini untuk Nagisa-_kun_." Disela-sela makan malam, dengan senyum tulus Kayano memberi Nagisa cokelat berbentuk hati yag dilapisi mika transparan, tak lupa bagian atasnya dihiasi pita biru senada dengan surai Nagisa.

Nagisa tahu bahwa Kayano Kaede sekarang adalah orang yang kelewat sibuk. Sebagai aktris papan atas, nyaris setiap hari Kayano—Haruna Mase nama panggungnya—melakukan syuting, pemotretan dan pekerjan dunia _entertainment_ lainnya. Namun sesibuk apapun Kayano tentu saja setiap _valentine_ dirinya selalu menyempatkan waktu membuat cokelat untuk Nagisa.

Ingatanya tergiang soal curhat dadakan bersama Karma Akabane dua bulan lalu. Karma si Casanova dimanapun ia berada, tentu saja sudah tak asing dengan _apa itu_ cokelat _valentine_. Terbiasa mendapat cokelat di tanggal 14 Februari membuatnya hapal akan berbagai cokelat dan maknanya. Karma memaparkan bahwa cokelat Valentine itu punya banyak arti, namun yang paling _familiar_ ada 2, yaitu _honmei choco_ dan _giri choco._

"_Giri choco_ terdiri dari kata _giri_ yang artinya wajib. Jadi, _giri choco_ itu cokelat yang diberi seorang perempuan kepada rekan kerja, teman atau laki-laki lain yang tidak memiliki hubungan spesial." Ia meneguk bir di depannya lalu melanjutkan "Cokelat tersebut diberi tanpa ada perasaan spesial. Hanya untuk memperingati hari Valentine saja." Karma mengakhiri penjelasan mengenai _giri choco _membuat Nagisa menggagukkan kepalanya.

Karma—kata dia sendiri— sedang stress akibat salah satu senior di tempat kerjanya, sehingga pria bersurai merah itu kembali meneguk bir lalu melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Kalau _honmei choco_ berasal dari kata _honmei_, secara harafiah memiliki arti favorit. Jadi _honmei choco_ adalah cokelat yang umumnya dibuat sendiri dan diberi perempuan kepada seorang yang ia suka."

"Dengan kata lain?"

"Memberi _honmei choco_ sama saja dengan pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung."

Nagisa kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Yang Nagisa ketahui, cokelat yang diberi Kayano selalu ia buat sendiri, menimbulkan pertanyaan _Apakah itu honmei choco? _Jika iya, artinya selama ini Kayano telah menyatakan cinta padanya? Ia mengerti maksud_ tak semua perkataan cinta harus diungkapkan_.

"Pasti tiap tahun Nagisa-_kun_ selalu dikasih _honmei choco _sama Kayano-_chan_ ya? Enaknya~"

Pria yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai diplomat itu mulai bicara melantur disertai rona merah dikedua pipinya efek samping terlalu banyak meneguk bir. "Aku aja gak pernah dapat _honmei choco_ dari si Chibi Megane~" Setelahnya kedaan berbalik dengan Karma yang curhat pada Nagisa.

Kembali pada kenyataan sekarang pria bermarga Shiota itu mengamati _honmei choco_—dugaanya—ditangan kanan.

"Terima kasih _honmei choco_nya Kayano-_chan_" ujar Nagisa membuat netra emas gadis dihadapannya membelalak dengan bibir mungilnya yang kelagapan tak tahu harus memberi jawab apa.

Selama 7 tahun, Kayano tak pernah menjelaskan soal cokelat yang ia beri pada Nagisa atau menyinggung dan mengkode soal cokelat valentine dan maknanya. Ia ingin hubungannya dengan Nagisa mengalir begitu saja. Oleh karena itu dirinya terkejut. _Apa Nagisa-kun juga mengerti honmei choco itu apa?_

"Ini _honmei choco_ _kan_?" Nagisa bertanya kembali membuat Kayano meneguk air putih karena ia tersedak yakiniku yang baru saja ia masukkan ke mulut.

Kayano memang menyukai Nagisa semenjak SMP. Namun Kayano juga tak siap jika ditanyai langsung seperti ini.

**~o0o~**

Karena Kayano tersedak dan pipinya menampilkan rona kemerahan bagai kepiting rebus serta atmosfer canggung yang tiba-tiba meliputi keduanya membuat Nagisa mengalihkan pembicaraan _honmei choco_ ke pembicaraan dunia _entertainment _dan kehidupan sekolah yang dihuni anak berandal. Saking larut dalam pembicaraan Nagisa baru menyadari bahwa jarum pendek jam dinding sudah menunjukkan ke angka 8 dan jarum panjangnya ke angka 12. Artinya sudah jam 8 malam.

Sedekat apapun Nagisa dengan Kayano, ia tak pernah pulang dari rumah Kayano lebih dari jam 9 malam. Nagisa bukan Okajima Taiga—pria dengan _code name_ akhir dari kemesuman—ia sopan dan juga merasa tak etis bermain ke rumah seorang wanita—terlebih lagi Kayno tinggal sendiri—sampai larut malam. Oleh karena itu, sebelum berpisah ia rasa ini waktunya untuk memberi Kayano ucapan terima kasih.

"Kayano-_chan_?"

Kayano yang sedari tadi berduaan dengan pudding vanilla ditangannya melayangkan tatapan ke pria dihadapannya.

"Hm?"

Nagisa bukan pria sangat **amat sangat** tak peka—tapi iya jika tak peka **saja**—seperti yang teman-teman SMPnya katakan saat reuni kelas 3E dua bulan lalu, karena sebuah permainan tentang "Apa yang kamu gak suka dari aku?" Nagisa juga tidak ada maksud membuat Kayano menjalani hubungan _Friend Zone_ membuat para wanita kelas 3E yang melabuhkan hati di kapal NagiKae menjadi gemas ingin menjedotkan dahinya ke tembok—sadis memang. Ia juga bukan pria tak romantis seperti perkataan banyak orang. Ia hanya membatasi _skinship_ dengan Kayano semenjak insiden Kayano yang lepas kendali. Walau adik dari Yukimura Aguri itu berkata tak apa, semenjak insiden tersebut, Nagisa berpikir sepertinya Kayano menjadi risih _skinship_ dengannya karena gadis tersebut sering kali Nagisa jumpai sedang gelagapan saat dirinya cukup dekat.

Sejujurnya Nagisa menyimpan rasa padanya, namun ia tak bisa ungkapkan.

Alasan ia tak pernah terus terang kepada Kayano sederhana. Karena Nagisa Shiota tak percaya diri.

Logika Nagisa tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa Kayano bisa menyukainya. Ia tak yakin dirinya yang hanya berprofesi sebagai seorang guru honorer di salah satu SMA yang terkenal akan murid-murid berandal—bukan sekolah ternama dan favorit—dan penuh akan kekurangan disukai oleh Kayano Kaede yang merupakan aktris kelas atas Jepang dengan segala kelebihan. Bahkan jika Nagisa pikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya semua aktor yang pernah beradu akting atau bahkan digosipkan dekat dengan Kayano Kaede lebih masuk akal dan pantas bersanding dengan Kayano dibanding dirinya.

Oleh karena itu tadi Nagisa bertanya soal cokelat yang Kayano beri. Ia yang merasa _Aku mah apa?_ mencoba menyakinkan diri bahwa cokelat yang ia terima memang _honmei choco_—pernyataan cinta tak langsung—, dan ia rasa gelagat gugup dan rona merah dikedua pipi Kayano sudah cukup menjawab.

Oleh karena itu, sekarang ia mengeluarkan kotak beludru merah dan membukanya didepan Kayano, menampilkan sebuah cincin dengan permata kecil berwarna biru senada surai Nagisa membuat Kayano mengalihkan pudding kesukaanya kemudian mengeryitkan dahi membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku."

Kayano memang menunggu kapan seorang Nagisa Shiota peka akan semua perhatian yang dia beri, bahwa Kayano menggangap Nagisa _lebih dari teman_. Namun ia tak menyangka waktunya datang secepat ini. Ia pernah menebak, mungkin Nagisa akan peka saat beberapa teman kelas 3E mulai ada yang menikah, sehingga Nagisa berpikir "Kapan aku mulai serius ya?"

Namun hari ini semua diluar dugaan. Bahkan ia tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang.

"Ja-jangan sedih Kayano-_chan_"

Saking bahagia dan juga terkejut dirinya tak sadar ternyata liquid bening sudah berkumpul dikedua netra emasnya, dengan sigap—dan juga panik akan apa yang terjadi—Nagisa memberinya beberapa lembar tissue.

"Mou! A-aku nangis bahagia tahu…"

Setelah Kayano selesai menyeka liquid bening di mata yang siap tumpah, Nagisa yang tetap duduk di seberang meja makan kembali melanjutkan.

"Mau aku pakaikan?"

Hari ini dimata Kayano, Nagisa terlihat dewasa dan romantis membuat Kayano jadi ingin menumpahkan air matanya kembali namun ia urungkan karena pria bermarga Shiota itu kembali meledeknya "Jangan nangis Kayano-_chan_." Mau tak mau Kayano mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, namun justru menggemaskan membuat Nagisa jadi gemas ingin menggodanya lagi.

"Bukan di jari." ujar Nagisa saat Kayano menyerahkan tangannya karena Nagisa menawarkan untuk memakaikan cincin tersebut.

Semua yang terjadi berlangsung begitu cepat. Wajah Nagisa tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan wajah Kayano. Otak Kayano tidak bisa berpikir berapa centi jarak antara dirinya dan Nagisa. Tapi yang ia bisa simpulkan kalau ini sangat dekat, amat sangat dekat tepatnya karena Kayano bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dan aroma manis tubuh Nagisa.

Aliran darah dipipinya semakin deras mengalir saat kedua tangan Nagisa menelusup ke sela-sela rambut hitamnya dan berakhir di belakang lehernya.

"Na-nagisa-_kun_…."

Dirinya terlalu tegang, bahkan saat bibir kecilnya dicoba untuk mengeluarkan tanya "Nagisa-_kun_ sedang apa?" tak mampu. Berdekatan dengan Nagisa memacu detak jantungnya berkali lipat, apalagi saat kedua tangan Nagisa di belakang rambutnya bergerak membelai rambutnya dan mengutak-atik sesuatu membuat dirinya mau tak mau menutup netra emasnya. Jangan lupakan netra birunya yang menatap Kayano fokus. Merasa tak sanggup Kayano menutup matanya.

Sekitar satu menit posisi keduanya seperti itu, sampai akhirnya si pemicu jantung Kayano menjadi tak karuan berkata "Sudah."

Kayano membuka mata kemudian ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Kini netra emasnya melayangkan tatapan tanya pada pria surai biru didepannya yang sekarang tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipi tak kalah dengan dirinya.

Telunjuk Nagisa menunjuk bagian leher sehingga Kayano mengikuti arah yang ia maksud. Netra emasnya menangkap cincin berbatu biru yang tadi di kotak beludru sekarang tergantung di dadanya. Cincin yang Kayano kira akan dipakaikan di jari manis tersebut ternyata dibuat sebagai liontin sebuah kalung. Kayano menggapai cinci tersebut baru sadar tenyata Nagisa memberinya kalung. Mungkin karena tadi Kayano menangis membuat penglihatannya buram tak begitu memperhatikan adanya rantai besi dicincin tersebut.

Setelah dirasa detak jantung keduanya normal kembali, Kayano bertanya sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuatnya penasaran.

"Kenapa dibuat kalung Nagisa-_kun_?"

Kalau asalnya cincin, kenapa dengan repot-repot harus dibuat kalung? Pasti ada maksudnya kan?

"Karena aku ingin memasangkannya di lehermu. Sehingga aku bisa menyelipkan jemari pada rambutmu dan membelainya."

Pipi keduanya kembali dihiasi rona merah.

"A-ah. Sudah mau jam 9. A-aku pulang dulu ya—"

Kayano tak terima. Setelah moment romantis yang jarang terjadi dengan senaknya Nagisa pulang begitu saja?! Gak boleh!

"Mou! Tanggung jawab Nagisa-_kun_." Dihalang oleh meja makan yang minimalis, tangan Nagisa yang sudah menenteng tas kerjanya menandakan ia siap kembali ke kediamannya dan tinggal melangkahkan kaki, secara tiba-tiba terhenti karena gemgaman Kayano. Detik berikutnya Nagisa makin tak berkutik karena Kayano langsung membenamkan wajahnya didada Nagisa.

"Ta-tanggung jawab karena membuatku semerah kepiting rebus." Setelah berkata demikian Kayano makin mengeratkan pelukannya didada Nagisa menikmati kehangatan tubuh pria didepannya.

Nagisa hanya bisa tertawa soal _membuat Kayano semerah kepiting rebus_. Bukannya dengan berpelukan justru tambah parah ya? Oleh karena itu Nagisa ingin cepat pulang dan menenangkan diri dari detak jantung yang tak karuan ini. Tapi ia rasa, begini selama 5 menit juga bukan hal buruk.

"Suka Nagisa-_kun_."

Setelah terkekeh akan tingkah Kayano, Nagisa mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berkata "Dari dulu aku juga suka Kayano-_chan._"

* * *

**Cafuné**

**Runing your fingers through your lover's hair**

* * *

**A/N**

Pertama-tama aku berterima kasih kepada grup Fanfiction Indonesia yang membuat event sehingga mau tak mau aku memaksa diri untuk ikut sehingga terciptalah asupan baru untuk OTP tercinta/yey!

Yaampun! Gak nyangka bisa nembus 2K dalam waktu 2 hari (maklum saya masih banyak belajar)

Buat siapapun yang membaca, aku mau kasih tau nih.. Fanfiksi ini dibuat karena ada event Valentine di Grup WA Fanfiction Indonesia. Nah di grup ini gak cuma event aja, kadang ada sharing seputar FFn dan kegiatan lainnya. Yang paling seru tentunya kita bisa bertemu reader dan author FFn. Jadi sayang banget kalau kamu aktif (atau ingin mencoba aktif) di Ffn tapi gak gabung di grup kece badai ini.

Kalau tertarik gabung atau sekedar mau tanya-tanya sok PM aku, aku gak gigit kok, cuma modus aja/yhaa. Atau silahkan lihat akun Ffn Fanfiction Indonesia Group.

Kritik dan saran saya terima.


End file.
